Neathian Love
by AnimeFan191
Summary: Shun and Fabia go through hard times, but will the company of the other help eachother through.
1. Chapter 1

_**Neathian Love**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Critical Advice**_

After hearing about Fabias past, Shun suddenly felt closer to the Neathian girl. "She resembles her so much, they even sort of act alike" thought Shun. Shun decided to see if there was anything he could do to help his close friend through this dilemma.

 _ **Fabia's P.O.V**_

"HOW could they, after all he has done-he took over Bakugan interspace, he LIED to them for crying out loud" I shouted. I turn back into my Neathian form and collapse on my bed.

I just couldn't believe they are all willing to forgive Ren that easily.

"Princess I kind of agree with them, another warrior with another attribute will certainly aid us well in the fight against Gundalia" Explained Aranaught. It seems even my partner is willing to forgive the enemy. "Sorry, but I'm just not sure Aranaught.

I suddenly here talking from below my veranda so I sent Aranaught to check and see what's going on. I had a sneaky suspicion that the others are going to allow Ren inside ALL our defences.

 _ **Aranaught P.O.V**_

I hastily went to see the commotion. It appears that Shun and Hawktor are having a discussion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the 2 Ninjas.

"I'm here to talk to Fabia….but not face to face….what I'm going to say will hurt me in the inside" Shun explained.

I was interested at what he is going to do, even I her loyal partner was unable to convince her.

"Just act along and do not tell anybody else about this….GOT IT!" Shun whispered and added an icy tone at the end. I have to admit I am terrified…

 _ **Shun's P.O.V**_

"My mother died 5 years ago due to a heart disease" I saw the 2 Bakugan stiffen, " I was there to witness her demise" tears stared to be shed "the thing is Fabia LOOKS and mostly ACTS like her".

"WHAT" the 2 Bakugan said with shocked faces.

"When I first saw Fabia I couldn't believe it, it was as if my mother was there standing before me"

 _ **Fabia's P.O.V**_

I was wondering what took Aranaught so long so I went to check it out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing….seeing me again must really sadden him. Just the mere thought of saddening Shun for some reason mad a hole through my heart. So I decided to turn back into a human and confront him.

"SHUN" I exclaimed

The 3 boys turned and stared at me with shocked expressions. Seeing Shuns face made me cry….

"I'M SO SORRY!" I suddenly shouted

"Princess what's the matter?" Shun asked, the hint of worry easily noticeable.

"Seeing me again must have hurt, I'm no good for anyone…."

"No….no you're wrong, I was sooooo happy when I saw you it reminded me of all the good times I had with my mother….so much so you have to be one of the most amazing people I have ever met…..you're Strong, fast; you have a good throw, your smart and ….you're so beautiful and admirable" Shun explained

His words made my heart flutter, so much so I unexpectedly turned back into my Neathian form.

"Really. Do you mean it, I mean you're barely ever this open" I said.

"Yes every word"

I didn't know what I was doing…I…I hugged him and smiled.

"Thank you Shun, I've decided to re-consider the whole Ren situation" I said. I easily noticed the blush on his face.

 _ **Aranaught P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing…they were both so open and they showed so much emotion.

"By the way…call me Fabia" the princess said

She rarely gives anyone permission to call he Fabia, not even I have gotten that permission.

Fabia left and I moved to Shun and said while smirking

"You will do the princess some good"

He had a confused look on his face afterwards

"Aranaught come here" the princess called me over

I left to her side..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neathian Love**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Crazy Fan-girls**_

The castle knights of Neathia have spotted on their radar. They have reported to Queen Serena and she gives the order to the brawlers to neutralize the threat. "Go brawlers, you are our only hope, do not to anything crazy…THAT IS DOUBLE FOR YOU SHUN KAZAMI" Serena added an icy tone. "Ok, ok I won't let my suicidal instincts get the best of me again" Shun said back.

 _ **Shun's P.O.V**_

We arrived at our destination, the Neathrystals valley, and I wasn't happy with the sight in front of me. Dan, Jake and Marucho just burst out laughing and pointing at me, but Fabia just looked confused.

"OMG, this is hilarious" Dan said while giggling.

What is in front of us is…..the girl club…..which is my fan club. They stalk me everywhere.

"Hello, we love you Shunie!" they all exclaimed

 _ **Fabia's P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe or handle what I was hearing…..i wish I could say I was jealous but….i am completely jealous.

"Shunie, if we beat you, you have to take us on a date" one of the girl said.

BAKUGAN BRAWL

Ventus bee-stinger : 750gs

Ventus Hawktor: 900gs

Pyrus Drago: 1000gs

Haos Aranaught: 900gs

Aquas Aquamos: 900gs

Subterra Coredom: 900gs

Shun used his battler gear and used the ability swagger geku and finished off most of them.

Me, Dan, Jake and Marucho finished the rest with our battle gear as well.

"I knew you would win Shun" an unknown voice was heard

I heard Shun whisper "Oh no….."

 _ **Shun's P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe who I saw and heard "Elise, how ya doing?"

"Shun….I missed you, why didn't you come to my concert, I made a song about my love to you"

"Elise, I'm sorry but I already have feelings for someone else" I countered

"What! She exclaimed she looked over at Fabia and said:

"IT'S HER ISNT IT! ILL KILL YOU"

I ran to Fabia picked her up and dodged.

"Elise has this weird ability to use her own bakugans abilities"

 _ **Fabia's P.O.V**_

I blushed such a deep red colour, Aranaught and Hawktor saw this and grinned. However, her ability was intriguing.

Bakugan brawl Aranaught stand

"No don't, let me" Shun asked me.

That hurt me a lot.

Elise attacked me again but shun protected me and striked back. The position they were in was poison to my heart, Shun on top of Elise.

"I'm sorry Elise but my heart isn't with you" that made my heart flutter abit

Shun looked at me and said "Sorry about that, are you ok"

"I am ok" I blushed

Drago explained " Shun is like the most popular guy ever, all the girls chase him and annoy him, they stalk him 247" I sweat dropped.

It made so much sense to me, shun had a gorgeous face, hair and eyes, he is brave, fast and smart and I'm…. head over heels. As if the others except shun read my mind; they all grinned at me and I glowed bright red and blushed so heavily.

 _ **Shun's P.O.V**_

I am so glad Fabia didn't know what I meant by someone else. I mean I'm head over heels for her. Those eyes are so stunning she was so beautiful.

As if reading my thoughts Aranaught smirked at me. I blushed deep red.


End file.
